That Thing You Do
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Não sei, simplesmente Potter e eu não damos certo, nunca demos. Nossos gênios, santos, personalidades, entidades, o que seja, não batem um com o outro e brigamos por qualquer coisa..." seis anos e Lily Evans não enxerga o óbvio.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, às vezes acho que nem a criatividade. /i.i

**Resumo:** _"Não sei, simplesmente Potter e eu não damos certo, nunca demos. Nossos gênios, santos, personalidades, entidades, o que seja, não batem um com o outro e brigamos por qualquer coisa. Marlene diz que é por que somos muito parecidos, mas rá, eu duvido muito, por que ao contrário do indigente posto a minha frente, eu tenho que estudar para ter médias boas." _seis anos, e Lily Evans ainda não enxerga o óbvio.

* * *

"Joga-se 10 gramas de hemeróbios no caldeirão já fervente em temperatura de 245ºC..."

_Tik, tik, tik._

"...Deixa-se cozinhar por cinco minutos, então adiciona-se chifre de unicórnio em pó dissolvido em extrato de laranja..."

_Tik, tik, tik, tik._

Fuck it.

Joguei o livro para o lado, olhando em volta querendo comer alguém vivo. Era uma biblioteca pelo amor de Deus, como supunha estudar num local desses com um barulhinho irritante interrompendo todo um raciocínio. Qual é, era poções, _poções_, e eu tinha que ir bem naquela prova, afinal tinha que manter meu desempenho impecável com Slughorn. Bufei feito um touro procurando a maldita coisa vermelha e levantei decidida a procurar criatura desprezível pelo recinto, andando apenas uma prateleira para encontrar o autor de tal incômodo. Confesso que não fiquei nenhum pouco surpreendida com a visão de James Potter debruçado sobre alguma coisa de metal, era simplesmente tão típico dele ser inconveniente nos momentos inoportunos. Respirei fundo e pigarreei feito uma tuberculosa de forma a anunciar minha presença.

- CARRR-HAM!

Ele sequer pareceu notar minha presença. Continuou imóvel, ou melhor na mesma posição, visto que mexia em algo e continuava o insuportável tik, tik. Cruzei os braços e bati o pé, não delicadamente como Prewett faria, mas algo meio McKinnon quando Black falava alguma besteira, o que era sempre se me permite o ensejo. Então ele pareceu notar minha presença, por que lentamente virou o rosto e me fitou com indignação de alguém incomodado, ora, veja!

- Você quer alguma coisa, Evans? Estou meio ocupado aqui. – Declarou com o cenho franzido e a voz séria. Meu queixo iria até o chão se fosse possível.

- Se eu quero alguma coisa? EU? HAHA, você é tão engraçado Potter. – Falei me aproximando com um sorriso debochado. – Pare com esse barulho irritante!

Ele franziu o cenho como se eu estivesse falando sereiano ou algo do tipo.

- Do que você está falando Evans?

- Ora do quê? Ora do quê? Desse _tik, tik._ Que diabos é isso que você está fazendo afinal? – Perguntei avançando, decidida a ver se ao menos era algo útil ou um assassinato seria cometido naquele recinto de estudo e serenidade. Franzi o cenho, incrédula. O que James Potter fazia ajeitando as engrenagens de um _relógio_?

Acho que a incredulidade estava escrachada na minha face visto que ele me olhou desgostoso e tentou esconder seu experimento de todas as formas.

- As pessoas têm hobbies, ok?

- Sério? Sempre achei que o seu fosse ser inconveniente e não consertar relógios. – Comentei com ironia óbvia. Algo me incitava a ser grossa com Potter.

Ele fez uma cara de paisagem e começou a arrumar suas coisas, bem ao menos iria embora dali e eu teria minha paz de volta ao recanto do saber.

Mas me senti mal. Ele não parecia fazer as coisas de propósito. Dei o braço a torcer, com certeza o Chapéu havia bebido no dia da seleção quando me pôs na Grifinória, eu conseguia ser tão lufana que tinha vontade de vomitar por isso.

- Certo. Desculpe. Por que você está consertando relógios?

- Por que eu gosto. – Ele deu ombros, levantando-se e pondo a mochila nas costas. – Você não estava estudando, Evans?

- Sim, mas você atrapalhou meu raciocínio. Agora é tarde. – Declarei acusatória em seguida soltei um suspiro. – Bem, vou voltar ao livro.

- Tchau. – Ele sorriu e saiu dali, mas havia esquecido uma engrenagem na mesa, e cara, como ele pode ter esquecido algo que estava ofuscando os olhos e era relativamente grande? Potter precisava aumentar o grau das lentes, isso era um fato. Também, visto que ele namorava Smith, era mais do que óbvio e urgente essa mudança, talvez eu devesse indicar o oftalmologista de Petúnia. Ou não, já que nem mesmo corrigindo as lentes ela conseguiu enxergar a verdadeira natureza repugnante do noivo dela. Dei de ombros e catei o objetinho lá, em seguida voltei a minha mesa e arrumei minhas coisas, a vontade de estudar havia sumido e eu precisava falar com Remus, sobre tudo.

* * *

Engraçado quando você chega aos últimos anos de sua vida escolar, você simplesmente parece conhecer todo mundo, nem que seja de vista, ou talvez as pessoas comecem a conhecer você, já que numa andada por um corredor relativamente cheio do castelo eu passava mais tempo sorrindo e acenando do que não sei o quê. Bem, não que eu fosse uma miss ou algo do tipo já que só acenavam para mim, não paravam para conversar nem nada. Mas ao menos eu podia me considerar uma não excluída social, graças a meu distintivo de monitora quem sabe. Ou as muitas histórias que envolviam brigas com todos os tipos de pessoas possíveis, em grande parte o grupinho de sonserinos idiotas composto por Lucius Malfoy. Tsk. Pensava nisso enquanto me encaminhava ao Salão Principal. Sabe aqueles momentos que você anda serelepe, olhando pela janela, percebendo como é bela a forma como os raios solares refratam nas janelas vitrais do castelo e forma desenhos abstratos nas paredes salientes de pedras? Eu estava num momento desses. Ai você começa a mergulhar numa reflexão intensa e nostálgica sobre as boas lembranças que cada local daquele castelo já vivenciou consigo, e principalmente dos momentos cômicos que comigo ao menos, são a maioria. É engraçado, eu penso, imagine no meu último ano provavelmente vou chorar até não querer mais ou algo do tipo, bem típico de mim. A face durona? Rá, só para os sonserinos.

- Você ainda vai rolar por uma escada e quebrar o pescoço, Lily. – A voz de Marlene chegou nos meus ouvidos e eu percebi que realmente parecia um zumbi andando e descendo a escada automaticamente, me esquecendo completamente da existência do degrau bichado logo a frente. Dei um sorriso involuntário à ela e saltei o infeliz que tantas vezes me meteu em enrascadas.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntei notando até então que além de andar alheia ao resto da humanidade levava o pedaço de metal de Potter nas mãos. Guardei-o no bolso das vestes.

- Sala Comunal com Sirius e Samaire. – Disse espreguiçando-se. – Pra variar Black perdeu no xadrez com ela. Não sei por que mesmo depois de seis anos de derrota ele continua tentando essa vitória impossível.

Dei um sorrisinho debochado. Bem, eu sabia um bom motivo para aquilo. Se chama tombo irreparável. O qual Sirius sofria desde a primeira vez que Samaire derrubou suco de abóbora nas vestes dele no primeiro café da manhã e todo mundo zoou dizendo que ele havia feito xixi nas calças. O amor aparece de formas estranhas mesmo. Apesar de que eu duvide muito que aconteça alguma coisa entre eles, por que bem, a paixão de Sirius é estranha, ele gosta de Samaire, mas tem umas três namoradas diferentes. Então é bem complicado essa relação, mas quem sou eu pra falar certo?

- Você viu Remus? – Perguntei empurrando a porta do Salão Principal e correndo os olhos rapidamente pela mesa da Grifinória. Eis que ali estava o adorável monitor e Potter. Aproveitaria para entregar a tal engrenagem para ele assim como meu relatório de rondas da semana para o outro. Ai Remus, em pensar que nos meus três primeiros anos de Hogwarts eu tive um tombo por ele, sempre tão gentil e reservado, ele tinha esse ar misterioso que parecia atrair garotas como abelhas que atraem mel, só que tinha um problema, Remus não gostava de namoros. Ele mesmo dissera isso quando minha declaração epic fail foi feita no dia dos namorados. Aliás, aquilo me dá vontade de enterrar a cara na terra até hoje, mas ele sempre foi muito consciente de manter a própria vida em segurança e nunca mencionou o evento com ninguém, felizmente. Segurei Marlene de forma delicada como um trasgo pela manga das vestes e arrastei-a até as duas figuras que pareciam absortas em uma discussão sobre algo divertido. Novamente lancei mão do meu pigarreio tuberculoso para me fazer presente.

- CARR-HAM!

- Ah, hei Lily. – Remus me lançou aquele sorriso típico dele. Terrivelmente sexy se me permitem dizer. Não sei, ele tinha uma coisa que man, se ele não tivesse me dado o fora no terceiro ano e eu não tivesse me transformado num ser assexuado esse tempo todo, certamente que eu cairia em cima feito uma tigresa.

- Você está me perseguindo ou algo assim? – Foi a boas-vindas agradáveis de Potter. Francamente, pensei em enfiar aquela engrenagem goela abaixo daquele ser. Não sei, simplesmente Potter e eu não damos certo, nunca demos. Nossos gênios, santos, personalidades, entidades, o que seja, não batem um com o outro e brigamos por qualquer coisa. Marlene diz que é por que somos muito parecidos, mas rá, eu duvido muito, por que ao contrário do indigente posto a minha frente, eu tenho que estudar para ter médias boas. O que é uma grande parte do meu ódio irracional para com ele. Juro, James Potter é superdotado e irritante. Por que ele sabe disso, e vem me oferecer ajuda daquele jeito mesquinho como se eu fosse tão inútil que ele sentia pena por mim, argh. De qualquer forma, forcei meus músculos a se estirarem num sorriso psicótico e retirei a engrenagem estendendo para ele e me controlando para não atender aos meus desejos primitivos exprimidos anteriormente.

- Não. Só vim entregar parte do seu brinquedinho.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas parecendo surpreso e abriu a mochila, talvez conferindo as peças, de qualquer forma, fiquei ali feito paisagem esperando que ele pegasse o objeto da minha mão então por fim sentei a mesa, empurrando-o com quadril para o lado e jogando minha mochila sobre o tampo, a procura do relatório no emaranhado de rolos e livros que havia ali dentro. Sim, a organização era o meu segundo nome. Marlene me seguiu e começou uma saraivada de perguntas para Potter, mais especificamente por que eu estar entregando uma engrenagem pra ele, pra ver como era estranho. Bem, talvez ele respondesse a ela o motivo, logo meus ouvidos estavam acordados e atentos a qualquer frase pronunciada pela figura quatro olhos ao meu lado. Por fim havia achado o maldito rolo, como ele havia se enfiado no meio da minha dissertação de História da Magia? Não tinha ideia, de qualquer forma, entreguei para Remus.

- Ah claro. Alias, Lily você pode me substituir essa semana? – Remus perguntou sequer abrindo meu relatório, simplesmente enfiando na mochila. Pergunto-me se ele lê alguma vez.

- Hã, se você ficar com meus horários, sem problemas. – Eu disse. Ah cara, vivíamos num mundo de interesse, claro que eu não ia pegar trabalho extra de graça só por que Remus era uma gracinha, ora bolas. Enquanto isso Potter revelava a Marlene que seu avô gostava de coisas trouxas, principalmente relógio e que ele havia comprado um num antiquário e estava reformando pra dar de presente ao Sr. Potter. Certo, aquilo era realmente legal da parte dele, e eu fiquei sem jeito por ter desdenhado quando ele estava fazendo uma coisa legal e com carinho pra alguém que pelo visto parecia ser muito importante. Eu não vi meus avós, eles morreram quando era muito pequena, então só posso imaginar como seja essa relação. – Potter, quantos anos seu avô tem?

- Vai fazer setenta e nove. – Ele respondeu coçando a nuca. – Ah, valeu. Era uma engrenagem importante.

- De nada. – Respondi sorrindo, tentando realmente parecer simpática. – Eu tenho um tio que é relojoeiro, eu acho. Não sei. Se quiser ajuda.

E ficamos ali nos olhando feito dois idiotas; eu me sentindo estranha, e ele talvez espantado com a súbita mudança, certo a palavra suavidade não fazia parte do meu vocabulário, de forma que fitei as travessas de comida postas a minha frente e comecei a preparar meu almoço. Estar de boca cheia era a melhor desculpa para ficar em silêncio. Mais tarde eu teria aula de feitiços o que era moleza, feitiços era totalmente minha praia, mas também só feitiços. O que eu não conseguia compreender, por que transfiguração era meio que uma extensão de feitiços e ainda assim eu era um perigo para a sociedade em práticas transfiguratórias, Samaire que o diga, sofreu tanto na minha mão nas aulas em dupla que eu entendo perfeitamente o fato de agora ela fazer com Marlene enquanto eu fui jogada com um lufano problemático, ele é pior do que eu, se isso for possível.

- Slugue vai fazer outra reunião do clube dele, não vai? – Marlene perguntou subitamente. – James, Lily, bem que vocês poderiam nos descolar uns ingressos.

- Não é uma festa, Lene. – Eu revirei os olhos, centrada nas rúculas, me perguntando como elas haviam ido parar no meu prato. – a verdade é bem... Monótono. Quer dizer, ficamos sentados numa mesa conversando sobre o sucesso dos ex-alunos de Slughorn, ou sei lá. Não é tão excitante assim. Certo, quem anda enfiando rúculas no meu prato? Eu tenho certeza que não pus.

- Bem, Lily, você precisa comer vegetais. – Marlene se denunciou me olhando como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos fazendo tolice. Cerrei meus olhos para ela, pegando um guardanapo e expulsando aqueles intrusos do meio do meu arroz para lá. – Não estrague comida, Lily. Ande, nem tem gosto.

- Claro que tem. Eu não preciso comer vegetais. Eu já como vegetais! Você não está vendo? Tem brócolis no meu prato! – Exclamei apontando para a pequena folha em forma de árvore que era minúscula e unitária no meio dos meus rosbifes. Bem, ninguém havia posto uma cota mesmo. – Além disso, eu odeio rúcula.

- Por isso sua pele é assim ressecada. – Potter assobiou como um vento gélido quase me transformando numa estátua de gelo. Sequer movi um músculo, apenas olhei-o pelo rabo do olho, fincando meu garfo no pedaço de rosbife e dilacerando com a faca, esperando que ele assim como eu, pudesse ver sua própria imagem naquele pedaço de carne que jazia no meu prato e agora estava sendo esmagado pelos meus dentes. Certo, não podia comparar Potter com rosbife, por que rosbife era gostoso e uma das minhas comidas preferidas, logo, nada de Potter ali. Talvez um fígado, eca, eu odiava fígado. Potter então era um fígado. – Você vai ficar calada Evans? Bem, quem cala consente não é?

Rangi os dentes me forçando a dar as trinta mastigadas necessárias para que não me engasgasse com a comida e apenas lhe lancei um olhar de deboche, claro. Por que eu não iria deixar Potter ver que eu havia ficado chocada pela insinuação que eu tinha uma pele horrível. E daí? Quem se importava com isso? Eu que não, por que eu era uma garota autossuficiente que não ficava ligando para futilidades como beleza. Rá rá, ótima tentativa essa de me atacar com o ponto fraco da maioria das viventes do sexo feminino, mas ele teria que ser mais esperto. Eu não dava a mínima.

- Estava comendo. – Finalmente respondi de forma serena. - Bem, ao menos se eu comer rúcula meu problema se resolve, o seu só com poção da beleza e temporariamente, não é mesmo?

Potter arqueou a sobrancelha, avaliando a situação como ele tipicamente fazia. Mas então ele só sorriu.

- Quem sabe. – Murmurou e voltou a comer ainda sorrindo.

Por que subitamente eu me senti como se tivesse sido atacada sem saber exatamente qual fora o ataque? Olhei para Marlene e Remus que continuavam comendo e calados, mas também com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Certo, agora eles haviam aprendido a se comunicar telepaticamente. Tudo bem, eu não dava a mínima quanto a isso. Voltei a comer, dessa vez apressando para sair dali, sério por que eu ainda sento com eles? Não entendo, realmente eu devo ser sádica por ficar seis anos aturando Potter, em vez de ser feliz e ir sentar em outro lugar e evitar a figura inconveniente dele na minha vida. Mas ó, não.

- Evans? – Ele chamou depois de alguns minutos de paz e bater de talheres. O lancei um olhar cínico e continuei comendo, dessa vez mais calmamente. – Eu te amo.

Engasguei com meu rosbife.

* * *

**N/A:** Wee. Primeiro capítulo. *-* Er, pois é. É isso ai, espero que alguém leia e comente G_G'


End file.
